


Secrets and Syndicates

by fcllencngels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels





	

Connected to server 123.3332.2353

…

PLEASE INPUT YOUR GARRISON USERNAME AND PASSWORD

>>> 

USERNAME: *********

PASSWORD: ************

…

9283

9392 0230 2342

2341 5422 5412 3234 1283 9247 0724 6319 2873 04196 2398 4712 6384 7578 1972 3487 0650 9812 3740 9687 5212 9038 4718 7265 1928 3647 8156 1927 3054 6275 1907 3127 3413 5691 2784 3619 8719 7693 4581 7823 6012 7349 8125 7619 2837 4619 8732 5612 9874 1092 3856 1827 9346 1502 3765 1028 3746 1023 9581 2630 8523 9283 9392 0230 2342 2341 5422 5412 3234 1283 9247 0724 6319 2873 04196 2398 4712 6384 7578 1972 3487 0650 9812 3740 9687 5212 9038 4718 7265 1928 3647 8156 1927 3054 6275 1907 3127 3413 5691 2784 3619 8719 7693 4581 7823 6012 7349 8125 7619 2837 4619 8732 5612 9874 1092 3856 1827 9346 1502 3765 1028 3746 1023 9581 2630 8523 9283 9392 0230 2342 2341 5422 5412 3234

1283 9247 0724 6319 2873 04196 2398 4712 6384 7578 1972 3487 0650 9812 3740 9687 5212 9038 4718 7265 1928 3647 8156 1927 3054 6275 1907 3127 3413 5691 2784 3619 8719 7693 4581 7823 6012 7349 8125 7619 2837

4619 8732 5612 9874 1092

3856 1827 9346 1502 3765 1028 3746

1023 9581 2630 8523

…

ACCESS GRANTED

 

* _click_ *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: this fic is on hold, stay tuned lmao sorry


End file.
